VishousButch Oneshots
by BillyeBRabbit
Summary: Des moments de la vie de couple de Vishous et Butch! Pur divertissement!


Rhage était assis seul dans sa chambre au manoir, Marie étant allé donner un coup de main avec les autres shellanes au refuge de Marissa. Incapable de rester assis à ne rien faire, une idée lui vint en tête. Avec un grand sourire, il sauta du lit, ramassa quelques Tootsie Pops et se dirigea vers la porte dissimulée sous l'escalier du grand hall. Tous les frères avaient congés cette nuit, il allait donc payer une petite visite à ses deux meilleurs potes, histoire de se distraire. La vision qui l'accueillit en ouvrant la porte de la piaule par contre ne fut pas celle à laquelle il s'attendait. Bon, il avait accepté que Butch et Vishous formaient un couple à la minute où les deux vampires s'étaient liés l'un à l'autre, mais n'empêche, c'était toujours un peu surprenant de les voir se grimper en public.

La vision ne dura qu'une seconde, à peine le temps que les deux mecs réagissent à sa présence, mais ce fut assez pour rester gravé dans la mémoire de Rhage. Les deux vampires s'embrassaient comme s'ils cherchaient à se mordre le fond de la gorge, Vishous était torse nu avec un pantalon de toile noir et tenait plaqué contre le mur de la cuisine un Cop vêtu seulement de caleçon Armani qui ne laissait vraiment aucune place à l'imagination. Oups.

-Bordel Hollywood, dégage!

Ouais, Vishous semblait prêt à le mettre en morceaux. Que le plaisir commence!

- Je viens rendre visite à mes deux meilleurs potes et voilà comment vous me recevez!

Il se dirigea vers le sofa en cuir et dut mordre à pleine dent dans son Tootsie pour ne pas rire en sentant l'atmosphère glacée émanant du guerrier tatoué. Pour sa part, Butch était en train de remettre ses habits qui traînaient sur le sol avant de se diriger vers le salon, au grand dam de son hellren.

-Comment va Hollywood?

-Hey cop! Jolis soutifs!

Butch lui lança un regard amusé et Rhage fut frappé par l'expression de fatigue qui marquait le visage du vampire. Il se rappela que la veille le cop avait du aspirer environ six lessers dans la soirée et que c'était probablement des relents de sa soirée. Il allait passer un commentaire à ce sujet lorsque des bruits émanant de la cuisine le distrait. Apparemment, V n'avait vraiment pas apprécié son intrusion et il fracassait les armoires de la cuisine à la recherche de Grey Goose. Armé de son biberon de vodka, il se dirigea vers les quatre joujoux derrière lesquelles il s'installa pour boire et jeter des regards noirs aux deux frères sur le divan. Butch soupira, familier avec le comportement de son mâle lorsqu'il n'avait pas ce qu'il voulait.

-Cop je dois t'avouer que je t'admire. Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour supporter ce grincheux à longueur de journée.

-Ta gueule Hollywood, siffla une voix derrière les écrans d'ordinateur.

Butch ricana un moment, puis son visage prit une expression un peu rêveuse, alors qu'il regardait en direction des quatre joujoux.

-Ouais la plupart du temps c'est un emmerdeur, mais n'empêche c'est mon emmerdeur. Combien de couples peuvent se vanter d'être littéralement les deux partis d'un tout qui se complète, d'avoir un compagnon qui peut les sauver grâce à son don.

Rhage se put s'empêcher de sourire. Après des années à côtoyer Vishous qui se considérait comme une abomination, une erreur de la nature avec sa main et ses tatouages, cela le rendait heureux de voir son frère afin accepté par celui qu'il aime. Mais bon cela n'empêchait pas que son plaisir numéro un dans la vie était de le faire chier.

-Et bien, ma Marie à moi reste toujours à mes chevets lorsque je suis blessé pour me soigner!

-Et bien, mon Vishous à moi aspire ma merde afin de me purifier!

Les deux hommes s'esclaffèrent, fiers de leurs conneries. Vishous pour sa part marmonna dans son bouc à propos de deux idiots.

-Ma Marie me fait toujours les meilleurs sandwichs pour me rassasier!

-Vishous me fait les meilleures dagues pour me défendre!

-Marie porte ma Rolex pour avoir toujours une partie de moi avec elle!

-Vishous porte notre calotte des Red Sox pour avoir une partie de moi avec lui!

Rhage eut alors un sourire diabolique.

-Marie dit que j'ai les plus beaux yeux du monde et que mes cheveux me donnent l'air d'un ange!

-Vishous dit que j'ai les plus belles fesses du monde et que mon nez cassé me donne l'air d'un gros dur!

Sur ce, les deux vampires se mirent à rire et Butch ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil vers son mâle qui le dévisageait, mais ne disait rien.

-Marie me réveille durant la journée pour me dire dans l'oreille qu'elle m'aime!

-Ha oui, et bien Vishous me réveille durant la journée parce qu'il ronfle dans mes oreilles!

-Marie met de la lingerie pour m'émoustiller!

-Mon mec n'a pas besoin de lingerie pour m'exciter!

-OK les tarés, je crois qu'on a tous compris à quel point vous êtes débiles. Arrêtez ces conneries tout de suite.

-Marie me laisse toujours m'exprimer!

-Vishous aussi… mais parfois il y va un peu fort avec les baillons, surtout au pieu!

Butch se mit à rire et sut qu'il avait gagné lorsque Rhage prit un air troublé et piqua un fard. Les tendances BDSM de Vishous rendaient toujours ses frères un peu mal à l'aise, bien que ce dernier ce soit calmé depuis qu'il était lié à son hellren. Il fit un clin d'œil à son mâle qui secoua la tête, mais avec un sourire en coin, donc tout était correct.

-Les mecs je vais faire des cauchemars avec ces images maintenant!

-Tu n'auras qu'à demander à ta Marie de te susurrer des mots doux à l'oreille pour te rassurer.

-Ouais, personnellement j'aime quand Vishous me tient dans ses bras et me chante une berceuse pour m'aider à m'endormir, tout en me couvrant de baisers!

-Ou lorsque Butch me tient par la taille au-dessus des toilettes quand je vomis mes tripes après une bonne cuite!

-Ou quand Vishous me réveille le matin et que je sens dans mon cul son érec….

-PUTAIN! OK j'ai compris les mecs je ne veux pas en entendre davantage! Je crois que je vais aller m'entraîner au gym finalement.

-Attends Hollywood, ne te barre pas, il y a tant de choses que tu ignores à propos de notre vie de couple!

Le bruit de la porte de la piaule se refermant interrompit Butch. Il sourit, puis se tourna vers son mec assis derrière les ordinateurs.

-Alors, tu crois qu'il est traumatisé pour vrai?

-Je ne sais pas Tahlly, je crois qu'on devrait aller lui rendre visite dans les douches du gym histoire de vraiment lui faire comprendre la _profondeur _de notre relation!

Vishous s'approcha de Butch sur le canapé, avant de se laisser tomber sur son mâle et de lui retirer son pantalon.

Ça pourrait attendre.


End file.
